Breaking Love
by Sparkling Draco
Summary: What happens when Bella decides that her relationship with Edward is all too much like a fairytale and doesn't think it should last much longer. Edward is determined to get Bella to see reason. -READ&REVIEW-
1. Downhill

Chapter One:

**BPOV**

I sat in the big lounge room with my best friend and my boyfriend watching a movie.

Just at that minute, Jasper came down the stairs.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?"

"The Notebook, care to join?" Alice said, in her light pixie voice; which still amazed me. As usual, Jasper agreed and sat with Alice on the loveseat. A few minutes later Alice's giggles were getting too much to handle, by the look on Edwards face I could tell he was get irritated too. As we were just about to get up, Jasper leaned over and said "sorry" which was obvious he knew what we were feeling, sometimes it got annoying with Jasper knowing your every feeling.

I guess it's just a price I pay for being so involved with Vampires. This being, something I am very grateful for that Edward can't read my mind, its some failure in my brain that makes it immune to Edward's gift.

If my brain worked properly, then Edward would be sure to know that I was having second thoughts about our relationship. But not the normal doubts your average teenage couple usually have. I was beginning to think that this was becoming too much like a fairytale and soon, my prince would leave me. So I thought I should be the one to end it before it too out of control. I discretely grew noticeable to Jasper with my upset and worried emotions.

Edward being able to read Jaspers mind, when he thought about whatever it was that caught Edwards's attention, his head snapped down to me and caught me off-guard. I tried to smile as much as possible to make it look real; this didn't fool Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Nothing, why?" I lied as much as my voice would let me without giving me away.

"Jasper is worried about you, should he be?"

"Um, nope" I swallowed to restrain my guilt. This seemed to put him at ease…for the moment; I knew it wouldn't be the end of this discussion. I hope Jasper doesn't give me away.

**EPOV**

Jasper came to join Alice to watch The Notebook with us, Alice's choice of course.

That was when it caught me by surprise, Jasper thinking about Bella.

_I hope she's alright, I wonder why she's like that. _He thought, then when he noticed I was still here, _Oh crap! It's nothing Edward, she's just worrying me as usual, I'm being too protective of everything of course._ As if that would convince me.

I decided to ask Bella, to see if she would at least tell me now, so I thought up something to ask her _Bella sweetheart are you okay?_ But thought that one might get her suspicious so I went with _what's wrong?_

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear

"Nothing, why?" She replied with, but her voice gave her away, even in a whisper. She's not that good at lying. One second after, I heard Jasper sigh, so low that it was impossible for Bella to hear, but not too low for me to hear. I gave him a look that matched my mind, _what is it? _Alice gave him a strange look, but he just shook his head to her and she went back to watching the movie.

"Jasper is worried about you, should he be?" I asked, trying a new approach;

"Um, nope" She still wasn't going to tell me, so I would ask her again later, if nothing changed.

But then Jasper caught me by surprise again, but he wasn't thinking about Bella this time, he was talking to me.

_Edward don't push her please, she'll tell you when she wants. _So I gave him an assuring looking that told him I know what I'm doing.

I decided to take her up to my room, then just come right out and say _Bella what's going on? Why is Jasper so worried about you? I could tell you were lying before._

Not long after I decided that, Alice got my attention this time _Edward, what's happening? Why did I just see you interrogating Bella? _I just smiled at her and looked back at the movie. But of course, that didn't stop her, _Edward Cullen! Please tell me._ So ever so quietly, or so I thought, I told her "don't worry!"

One minute later, Alice_ gasped, _I looked over to her, but she was looking at the television, so I just guessed she was really getting into the movie.

"Pardon?" It surprised me that it was Bella who responded and not Alice.

"Huh? Nothing" I said. Bella just eyed my suspiciously and then turned back to the television.

_She's suspicious now. _Jasper informed me. _She's going to ask you about it later_ Alice added.

Great, this is just what I need! What's my excuse going to be? "Oh sorry Bella honey, Alice was just asking me why I decided to confront you." I don't think so.

This is going to be difficult

**BPOV**

_If on the odd chance Edward asks me what I was thinking about, I'm just going to come right out and say that I'm second thoughts shouldn't be that bad, right?_ Yes that's exactly what i'm going to do.

I then heard something that would usually be too quiet for my human ears to hear, but because I was lying on Edward's chest, I heard it.

"Don't worry!" he whispered, I looked up and he was looking at Alice.

_What would have gotten him peeved off at Alice for?_ When I thought that, Alice and my eyes met. Her eyes were wide with shock, this only lasted a couple of seconds then she stared at the T.V. screen. This didn't fool me, I knew exactly what had shocked Alice, and it was me deciding to tell Edward what was happening to me, she had seen it in her visions. Perfect. I had no idea how I was going to do this, and Alice had already seen exactly what will happen. This made me nervous, which made my pulse accelerate and my breathing quicken. I'm almost positive Edward and everyone in the room would have heard it. Yep, now i'm positive; I could feel everyone's eyes on me. This made me uncomfortable; I had to get out of there.

I sat up slowly, and used "I need to go to the bathroom" as my excuse. I could have run out of there if it wouldn't have made me look more suspicious.

I walked up to the bathroom, locked the door, sat on the tiles and hugged my knees to my body.

I think I would have been in there for 5 minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I breathed in 2 times and said "someone's in here" I wasn't all that surprised that it was Alice who was at the door.

"Can I come in?" She said patiently, I waited for 5 seconds then unlocked the door and let her in.

This is going to be a long bathroom break.

Edward –

I watched Bella walk out of the room and heard her close the bathroom door, although I knew she would be in there trying to calm herself down.

"What should we do?" Alice asked as soon as the bathroom door locked.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Jasper asked

"I will" I said as I rose to walk.

"Um, I think I should do it Edward, You know… Girl to Girl" Alice suggested, in an innocent enough tone.

I paused where I stood, and thought about it for a minute, Alice would be the most patient of us all, and she could talk Bella into coming back downstairs. That was reason enough,

"Okay, that seems like a good idea"

I watched Alice prance off and up the stairs and waited until I heard the door open.

I then turned to Jasper who was still on the loveseat.

"What's happening Jazz?" I asked him, trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know exactly, I just know that she's worried. I'm not the one who can read the minds. Not that it would help with Bella" He said calmly.

I started feeling aggravated and then a wave of calm and peace waved over me.

"Darn it Jasper!" I said, trying to resist the power he had on me.

I wasn't successful. After I calmed down I could hear Alice and Bella upstairs

"Can you please tell me?" Alice said in the most sincere voice.

"It's nothing Alice" Bella said back to her through her tears, by the way she was crying, I could tell it was more than just nothing.

"I can see it's not anything Bella, now I want to help you" Alice said in a more firm voice. Maybe I was wrong about the patience.

"I…I can't… I don't want to… I –"She tried to say, lost in words; she sounded like she started crying more.

That was enough emotion for me; I couldn't handle any more of this.

So I went to go sit out under my favourite tree, the tree Bella and I would go to when we wanted time alone.

"Ed… Where are you going?!" Jasper called after me.

"Outside." I said in a calm voice, although he could still hear me.

He followed me outside, and sat next to me; careful to be quiet as I fiddled with my hands and asked myself questions

"What's happening… what am I going to do? I need her… Does she still love me?" I gave up quickly and laid my back down on the grass.

"Edward it's not –" Jasper began to say before I cut him off with the raise of my hand.

"Quiet please Jazz"

"Sorry" he whispered.

**BPOV**

I opened the door and saw her standing there with an apologetic look on her face; I looked at her, turned and sat back on the floor.

To my surprise it didn't take much to make my emotions take over, tears came pouring out. Alice rushed to my side and put my head on her shoulder, with the softest whisper she said "its okay Bells"

"You don't know that" I complained

_She wouldn't know that, she's not the one who can read my mind, she can only see what I'm doing to do, not what I'm feeling or anything else like -. _I stopped myself from thinking that because I wasn't going to blame Alice for something she said, because what else is she meant to say? _It's not okay Bella, Nothing going to be fine. You'll break his heart, he's waited so long for you, and now because it's getting more like a fairytale, you're going to end it? _That thought made me cry even more.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm ruining your favourite blouse" I tried to say through my tears, but just came out in a mumble.

"You're here, crying your eyes out; and you think I'm worried about my blouse?" She gave me an assuring look that told me I shouldn't worry about it.

"Bella sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked me when I didn't answer her rhetorical question.

"It's not worth it, don't worry. Where's Jasper?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, that doesn't matter Bella, I need to know what's going on with _you,_ don't change the subject please" She said in her persuasive voice.

"I'm okay Alice, i'm just being a normal –" I tried to say but got choked up by more on coming tears.

"Can you please tell me?" Alice asked in a very nice voice, its strange still noticing her sweet voice at a time like this.

"It's nothing Alice" I said, choking back tears, this didn't fool her obviously.

"It's not nothing Bella, now I want to help you." She said in a harder voice.

"I...I can't... I don't want to… I –" I said but was once again, cut off my tears streaming down my face.

Alice grunted and wiped my tears away.

There was a short silence, which was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

I waited for the ringing to nearly end, and then looked at it to see it was Charlie.

"Dad?" I said trying to sound alright.

"Bella? Are you crying? What's wrong? Are you –" He began asking,

"Dad I'm okay, I was just watching a sad movie. You know how I get" I think that was the most convincing lie I have ever told. And he brought it too.

"Okay, well are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah i'm coming now."  
"Okay Bye" Those were the last words of that conversation, I didn't bother saying goodbye because I knew I would be risking too much of my voice to betray me.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked, sounding upset

"Charlie wants me home." I said, getting up.

"I don't think it's really safe to be driving home like this." Alice said, sounding a little worried, for my safety.

"I'll be fine. Ring me in 20 minutes, and if i'm not home, then you can worry." I tried to give her an assuring smile but it just got caught up in my emotions, and ended up planting a tear down my face. I tried to wipe it away before she could see it; instead of saying bye she gave me a big hug, careful not to break my bones.

**EPOV**

I was trying to take my mind off the fact Bella was crying only a few metres from me, and that she didn't want me to know. That was when I heard the door open and close. I listened carefully to hear who it was.

_Bella's going Edward, Charlie asked her to come home _Alice told me. I jumped up and walked inside and saw Bella walking down the stairs.

For once, I was lost for words; her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she was about to break. I was sure she could read the sadness on my face,

I was torn.

I stopped Bella so quickly that she ran into me, I steadied her and waited for her to say something, something that never came. So I started talking.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah I am I have to go though" She said, as she tried to step around me.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her, moving back in front of her,

"There's nothing wrong, so no" She said, staring directly into my eyes

"I can tell you're lying, you really don't want to tell me?" I then asked, trying to make my voice even.

"I'm sorry" she said as a tear ran down her rosy red cheek

"I really do have to go" she said as I wiped her tear away

"Bye love" I said as I leaned down to kiss her, she gave me a quick peck then walked out the door.

I turned around to see Alice and Jasper both looking at me with careful eyes, I looked at them, then walked out the backyard again and sat against my tree… our tree.

**AN: Sorry this is my first fanfiction. So don't kill me =]. i had no idea what i was doing. xx  
**


	2. Curiousity killed the cat

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

I walked to my truck, not once did I look back to see if they had moved from where they stood, until I got to my truck.

Edward was gone, I had no idea where he was, but Jasper and Alice were sitting on the staircase watching me. I smiled as much as I could, Jasper winked and smiled, and Alice blew me a kiss.

On my way home, I turned on the radio to get my mind off Edward. It was a lot harder than I thought.

I turned it onto 2dayFM, my favourite station, and "The Trouble with love is" by Kelly Clarkson was playing, I listened to it for a little bit, to see if I was up to listening to a song about love:

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool you every time  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

I realised it was too much to handle, so I turned the station to 96.1, but the same thing happened. "Dreams" by The Cranberries was playing.

_I know I felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
Then I open up and see  
The person fumbling here is me  
A different way to be  
I want more, impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore  
They'll come true, impossible not to do  
Impossible not to do  
Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
For what I couldn't find  
Talk to me amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me._

"Ahh!" I mourned as I turned the station to 105.6, an older station.

"Hopefully this one will be better"

It wasn't… _"Why does it always rain on me" by Travis _was playing,

_I can't sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everything's alright  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights  
Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I cant avoid the lightning  
I cant stand myself  
I'm being held up by invisible men  
Still life on a shelf when  
I got my mind on something else  
Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

As angry as I was that my radio had turned against me, I screamed and yelled

"AHHH WHY IS EVERYTHING AGAINST ME!" I began to cry again, so I pulled over to calm myself.

I finally calmed down and the crying eased, I slowly pulled back onto the road and turned off the radio. Thinking was good, right?

_One thing I was positive about, this needed to stop. No matter what it took if it took Edward, or if it just took time._ Yes this is a good idea.

I pulled into the curb of my house, the lights were off, and good Charlie was in bed.

As I walked up to the house, I pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I wasn't hungry so I didn't get any food, as I walked up to my room, the phone rang.

_Dang that's Alice _I thought to myself. I sighed and picked up the phone,

"Hello?" I said in a very bored tone

"Bella?" The voice was not Alice's, or female. This took me by surprise.

"Who is this?" I asked in a confused voice

"Edward"

"Oh right, hey" I said, trying to sound upbeat

"Can I come see you tonight?" he asked hopefully

"Actually, I'm really tired; I just want to go to sleep" I said, feeling guilty

"Usually you can't sleep unless I'm there" he sounded disappointed

"I know, but I don't think it'll make a difference tonight, I'm about to collapse" I tried to sound convincing

"Oh okay, well have a good sleep" Right because that would be able to happen.

"Goodnight Edward" I sounded okay, in my ears. Obviously not to him though.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" He said slowly.

"I love you too" And it was true. I will always love him.

* * *

The next day was Monday, the day I was dreading.

Firstly, I had school; Secondly, Edward would be there, alone with this family, and Thirdly, I had class with him first.

I got up and had a slow shower, hoping to waste some time. I ate breakfast slowly and when I couldn't stall any longer, I got in my truck and drove to Forks High School.

When I got to school, I parked in my usual parking space, next to Edward's car.

Everyone was still standing in the lot when I got out of the truck.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted me, the usual friendly smile on her face, which didn't reach her eyes, they were still worried.

"Hey Alice" I smiled as much as I could without it looking fake, I didn't want to make a scene today.

"Wow… You look…Tired" She said, appraising my face. Obviously because I didn't have a very good sleep last night.

"Really? I don't feel really tired" I lied.

"Hey love" Edward said, walking to my side.

"Hey Edward" I said with a smile, after taking a deep breath to control my voice. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

"How are you today?" He asked, a bit more curious than necessary.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked him back.

"Not all that great actually" To my surprise he was looking at me still as torn as he was yesterday. This just about killed me.

"Oh? Why is that?" The moment I asked him that, I knew I would regret it; and I did.

"Because yesterday you were crying your eyes out, and today you are acting like it didn't happen. Care to tell me why that is?" He asked with his persuasive eyes

"Um, well, I just don't want anyone to worry about me, that's all. I'm not acting like it didn't happen" That was all true. I was still just as upset as he was, maybe even more.

"Hmm, well –" He started to say

"We better get to class" I said as I started to walk off.

"We are in the same class remember?" He asked unconvinced that it was class I was getting at.

"I know, which is why you should hurry too" I said, I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The fact that was possible at all meant that he wasn't resisting.

_What are you doing? What are you even going to say to him?_ I wondered to myself.

**EPOV**

I knew the moment she hung that phone up, that she had something important to tell me. All night long, all I could see was _her_ face. The torn expression that matched mine. The tears strolling down her face, if I could cry; I would have been as well.

Instead of sitting around moping all night, I went for a very long drive, and then read all the books in the house. It wasn't my most favourite kill time, but it worked.

When I got to school the next day I waited in the usual spot for Bella, she was later than usual which wasn't a good sign. When she got to school, she didn't look at me until I said hi, that also wasn't a good sign. She was acting like everything was normal though, like the meltdown didn't happen yesterday at all. Maybe she was just doing this to give us some peace, well to try to; or maybe she didn't find it important. No that definitely wasn't it.

"Love?" I asked when we sat down in Biology

"Yeah?" She answered with a smile. This made me even more curious

"What happened? I need to know, this is driving me insane." That line was so true. She had no idea how true it was.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" she joked with a wink. At that moment Mr. Banner called us to pay attention. So I began writing her a note.

_**Bella,**_

_**Can you please tell me what is going on? You're not fooling anyone with the fake smile. If you need to say something to me, just say it; I'm not going to hold it against you or anything. You should know that.**_

I gave her the note, and she read it and sighed. She wrote for a couple of minutes then gave the note back to me.

Edward,

It's nothing to be worried about; I don't want you worrying about me. I know you won't hold it against me, but I also know that you won't want to talk to me again if I do say it. And I don't even know if I want it.

I read it over and then began writing the reply

_**You are making me very nervous Bells, I need you to tell me please? At least just half of it. We'll have to talk about it sooner or later, why not now? Don't answer that. Just please tell me, you know I'll still love you with all my heart. No matter what you say.**_

I past the note to her, she wrote back, in what seemed to be a lifetime.

If I tell you, will you stop bugging me about it? I'm only telling you half of it. Then if you still want to hear it, I'll tell you the other part. What I was going to say was that this…our relationship seems to be quite fairytale-like and I know what happens in all those fairytales Edward... I don't want to get my heart broken, I know ill never stop loving you… But I know its going to happen sooner or later. Which is why I was acting weird last night. I've made up my decision, I don't want it, but it has to happen. I just don't know if I can do it. It'll kill me.

I think I've given you enough information. Just remember I love you, always and forever.

I read the note; I had to read it twice. But it didn't turn into something good.

My love…My life… My whole reason for existence just crumbled in front of me. Bella… telling me she wants to break up? Did that just happen?

I couldn't write back, I just sat there staring out the window, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. But I couldn't move, I was frozen; I even stopped breathing, not that breathing really affects me.

When class ended I walked Bella to her next class in silence. I didn't bother going to my class, I just sat in my car listening to my CD. As far as I knew, my life was over.

**BPOV**

Edward walked me to my next class like he always does, except he couldn't bring himself to talk to me. Just like I thought, he hates me now. In English, I got out of class and went to the Nurse's room complaining I was sick, I wasn't actually. I just wanted time alone. It worked; I told the nurse I had a headache and she told me to rest.

I lay there in the nurse's room, thinking over everything that just happened, I; Isabella Swan just told my magnificent boyfriend; Edward Cullen that I can't be with him anymore. Am I insane? Yes. I thought about this for a moment, letting it all sink in, before I could react to any of this the nurse came in to check on me.

"How are you feeling darl?"

"Uh... Not that much better, sorry" I replied, I hope she bought that.

"Maybe you should go home, you look kind of pale" Phew

"Good idea, thank you" I said as I jumped off the bed, losing my balance and fell right into her.

"Hang on sweetie, easy there"

"Thanks" I said, blushing of course.

"There's the colour you needed, do you still feel like going home?" This made me think.

_What am I actually going to do at home apart from sulking around, which does no one any good, especially not myself._

"Uh, I think I'll stay actually, I'm feeling better now"

"Okay hon, Better be off now, its lunchtime soon" With this, I walked out of the nurse's room and to the cafeteria.

As I got my tray of food which I doubt I would end up eating. I looked for a table to sit at; I decided today I would sit with Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and the rest of that group.

"Hey Guys, do you mind if I sit here today?"

"Of course not Bella!" Mike was the first one to pipe up and greet me, of course.

"Thanks" I said, masking my face with a genuine enough smile. Obviously, because of my awesome acting skills; this didn't fool anyone

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Angela asked, patting my arm

_Who am I kidding? I can't lie to anyone, what have I got to lose anyway? _And with this thought, I began my story starting from The Cullen's house; leaving out all the vampire related part obviously.

"Oh Bella, Are you alright? I'm here for you" Mike comforted, rubbing my arm, a little too much for my liking; but who am I to stop him? I liked the comfort.

"Thanks Mike, that means a lot" I truthfully said back to him, putting my hand on his as a friendly gesture, before nicely moving my arm away from his touch.

I could feel eyes boring into my back, I knew exactly who was looking at me but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. At that moment, curiosity got the best of me; I turned around and to my surprise it wasn't Edward looking at me, it was Alice. We locked eyes for a moment; she had a look on her face of pure agony. The thought of me being the cause of her sadness made my eyes well up with tears, before I could let my traitor tears get the best of me; I stood up and walked as fast as my clumsy legs would let me go without tripping all the way to my car.

**EPOV**

_Oh my lord! Does this mean I have a chance? _I walked in to the cafeteria, hearing that vile Mike Newton's thoughts, _Good maybe this means he's finally given up on my Bella… my Bella… not my Bella anymore. _I thought while my frozen heart cracked into a thousand pieces.

I walked over to the lunch table where my family sat, not bothering to get my lunch tray today.

_Edward? What the heck happened?!_

_Edward man, you look like you've been hit by a bus… if that would actually affect us._

_Edward, why do I feel heart broken because of you?_

_Edward? Are you alright? _My family all thought to me at once

"Do you mind not asking me all at the same time?" I hissed back.

_Bella… _Alice thought, I snapped my head to her direction and saw her eyes following something towards the door. I looked around to see Bella power walking out the door. I knew what I had to do.

I got up and followed her outside; I saw her get into her truck; so I followed her.

I lightly knocked on the window, hoping she wouldn't ignore me; she ever so slowly turned her head in my direction. I saw the tears pouring down her cheeks which just made my dead heart crack a little bit more; if that was even possible. All I wanted to do was take her to my meadow and tell her everything is fine, but I couldn't; she didn't want me anymore.

As calmly as I could, I said "Bella, are you alright?" agony still seeping through into my voice. She took one look at me, nodded unconvincingly and then started the truck up and drove away; I had no idea what to do. What do you do when the love of your life drives away from you during school? Do you go after her, give her some time? I was completely baffled.

Still not knowing what the heck just happened, I walked back into school; I was late for class. Great.

I walked into English, not really paying attention to my surroundings; I had more important things to worry about.


	3. Memories

Chapter Three:

**BPOV**

_What to do, what to do? Do I go home or do I go somewhere else? _I thought to myself as I drove away from Forks High School. _I know! I'll go to La Push beach again. _

I got out of my truck when I got to the beach; a couple of hours here will do me good.

I looked at the beach, and remembered my last visit here…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Bella" Jacob greeted me, as he walked up to me with his friends._

"_Oh, Hey Jacob. Guys this is Jacob" I kindly stated back to him._

"_Hey Guys" He said with a nod._

"_What are you like stalking me now?" I joked_

"_You're on my res remember?" He joked back, taking one of my lollies._

"_Maybe you guys could keep Bella company, considering her date bailed" Jess said with a sly grin on her face._

"_What date?!" Eric perked up._

"_Edward" Jess teased back_

"_I only invited him to be nice" I replied, a blush rising from embarrassment._

"_I'm glad you did invite him, no-one ever does" Angela said back, saving me; thank goodness._

"_Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak" Mike growled_

"_You got that right" One of Jakes friends said, who I assumed was Quil._

"_You know Edward?" I innocently asked him_

"_The Cullen's don't come here" Sam, I think; replied seriously._

_Whilst walking with Jacob along the beach, I decided to ask him about it, "What did your friends mean 'The Cullen's don't come here'?" _

_He looked at me for a second before answering "You caught that did you?"_

_I nodded._

"_Well I'm not really supposed to say anything" He said, looking a little uncomfortable._

"_Hey… I can keep a secret" I smiled at him. He brightened up a little bit._

"_Well, its just one of our many legends Bella." _

_And with that it began…_

_The Quileute's being somehow related to Wolves, their enemies 'the cold one'…_

_**End Flashback**_

I knew this wasn't a good idea, I should have seen it coming; but I was no Alice so I can't really blame myself.

All I could think about was the wonderful Cullen family… Edward

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward Stop!" I screeched, as Edward pulled me over his shoulder, laughing as hard as he could._

"_Why Bella? Don't you like me holding you?" He said, with a smug smile on his face._

"_Like this? No I do not! PUT ME DOWN" I began kicking my legs like a child._

"_As you wish, love" With this, he put me down._

"_Thank you" I said with a small grin tugging at my lips._

_We sat down in our meadow, just looking at each other for what seemed an eternity; I hadn't noticed but we were now just sitting inches away from each other._

_This was it; maybe our first kiss would take place now… what if he's reluctant? What if it's too much for him to… control? I thought to myself all the possible outcomes. No he is the most wonderful man I know, he loves me; for me._

_I stood up and sat down in his lap, he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer while I rested against his chest listening to his even breathing._

"_Edward?" I asked, completely satisfied._

"_Mm?" He said, as if I pulled him out of another world._

"_I don't ever want this to end, please promise you'll never leave me" I said, with a hint of sadness attached to my voice, he obviously heard it too._

"_I, Edward Cullen promise to never ever leave you, Isabella Swan for as long as I exist." He said whilst looking me in eyes. At that moment, I just about melted; darn he did it again! _

"_You... dazzled me again!" I said and he gave me the crooked smile that I love so much._

"_Sorry" He apologised while I blushed and he stroked my face with his feather touch. I explored his unbelievably flawless face, running my finger over his cheeks, nose, chin and mouth; and staring him directly in the eyes. I leant up so that our mouths were in the same level; with only millimetres apart I stopped and smiled._

"_What? You are going to make me do all the work then?" He joked._

_I shrugged then tightened my grip around his neck, as he did with my waist. I pulled back slightly and said "Well? You're a man, show me your moves Mr. Cullen" I joked and he chuckled._

"_Well Ms. Swan, you asked for it." He wound my legs around his hips and pulled me even closer to him. I just sat there, dazed in his eyes that never broke contact with mine. And then he leant in ever so slowly, our lips just only gently touched, not a kiss. And then he pulled away, breaking our eye contact and started kissing my neck and throat._

"_Stop…Teasing" I sighed in frustration, trying to catch my breath. He just chuckled._

"_Good enough?" He asked_

_All I could do was nod, and then he kissed me with so much passion and love I thought wasn't possible._

_**End Flashback**_

I began sobbing, I knew what I had to do; I needed to see Alice. This is a time that called for best friends.

I looked at my watch, it was 3:43pm. Good, Alice would be home.

As I drove to the Cullen house; I tried thinking of how I was going to talk to Alice in privacy, I knew Edward was going to be there. _Of course Edward was going to be there, He lives there._

I sighed as I pulled into that all too familiar drive-way. I got out of my truck and started up the porch.

"Alice?" I called, knowing she could hear me.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed, naturally happy and excited.

"Al-Alice I need your help" I said, trying to hold back my sobs.

"Sure Bell-Bell, come in"

"Bell-Bell…?" I asked, totally freaked out.

"Hehe, like it?" She replied, bouncing up and down.

"Um… Sure, listen can we talk in…private?" I asked, hoping no-one heard the urgency in my voice.

"No-one else is home, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are hunting, Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is drawing up some designs for a new house"

"Okay" I walked in, going straight to her room.

"Wow Alice… What happened in here?!" I examined the big clothes pile on her floor

"I needed to clean out my wardrobe" She said, as if I should have already known this. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, listen Alice; I don't know what to do about Edward. I really miss him; it hasn't even been a day I guess. I can't bring myself to be able to talk to him, I still love him; I still need him; and I still want him more than ever. Help please?!" I pulled in a ragged breath and let it back out, trying to calm myself.

"Hm… Well I know that he's still unconditionally in love with you and doesn't know what happened. You'll see in a couple of days, as to what I mean. Why can't you talk to him?" She put her finger to her chin, as if she were trying to solve a very hard question.

"I don't feel as if I deserve to anymore, and it hurts too much because I can see the hurt in his eyes, and hear it in his voice." I sadly noted.

"Bell-Bell, Who ever said you don't deserve to? Do you know how much that is un-true? If anyone deserves something the most in this world, it would be you. Maybe if you write what you want to say in a letter and give it to him, you wont have to see the hurt in his eyes and voice. These things take time, if you want him back; go get him. If you don't, let it be." She sighed, wiping a tear from my cheek that had escaped.

"I don't know what I want" I sighed.

"Okay, well why don't you think about it some more, and then do what your heart tells you? But right now, we are going to do something to get your mind off it." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. _Oh-no, that only means…_

"Shopping?!" Alice squealed, cutting off my thoughts.

"No Alice! Something else, please!" I begged

"Bella Barbie? Oh please, please, please!" She gave me her best puppy dog look.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't refuse, But then it hit me.

"There's no point, I'll just go home after you've finished and have to wash it off anyway" She thought for a moment, and then gave me a look of defeat and sighed "Okay I guess"

_Phew, that was close. _I thought.

"How about we just watch a movie? You can choose" I suggested but then instantly regretted. Alice's eyed beamed and squealed "OKAY!" and ran at an inhuman pace to the lounge room.

"How about we watch, hmm; I want to watch a scary one, can we? Oh please Bella!" I knew she would do this, she was surely up to something. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't have a choice "Fine". Alice squealed again, and I just curled up on the lounge and prepared for the movie.


	4. Anger and Mistakes

Chapter Four

**BPOV –**

About half an hour after Alice put on the movie "The Grudge", in my opinion one of the scariest movies ever made; the boys came home from hunting. Jasper came into the room to sit with Alice, which left Emmett to go see what Rosalie was up to; and Edward was left standing in the threshold. He was just staring at me, I was trying not to look at him; so I directed my attention to the movie. At the moment that I screamed from it; Edward instinctively sped to my side and put his arm around me. I hesitated for a minute, until I got frightened at another part of the movie and jumped into his lap, I looked over at Alice; who had a smug look on her face and realised she had something to do with this.

When I was done hiding in Edward's shirt; and actually noticed what I had done. I got off his lap, said sorry and sat back on the lounge.

When the movie was finished I knew it wasn't a good idea to look over to Edward who was next to me; but I did anyway. And as I predicted he was looking straight at me. All of a sudden; a tonne of insecurity hit me, so I jumped off the lounge; my foot getting caught on the rug, I tripped over but caught myself before I hit the ground and then half ran/half walked up to Alice's room to wait for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I had nothing to do with this." Alice said, trying to be innocent.

"I know you did Alice. I like to think I know you pretty well. Why would you do that?" I scolded her.

"Fine! You caught me! I knew he was coming, I didn't tell you for this reason." Alice replied.

"What are you –" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come In, I was just leaving" Alice said, getting up to walk out.

"Alice?! Why are you leaving?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"Because I need to talk to Jasper" I could see through her lie, like I was looking through glass.

"Can we talk?" The velvety voice asked me as Alice walked out the door.

"Why?" I said, honestly wondering why.

"Well… I don't think I can let you do this; I already lost you once, I don't want to go through that again. And I don't think you actually mean it." Edward replied back.

"How would you know that? You can't read my mind like everyone else. So for all you know; I mean every word I said." I hissed. Not meaning for it to sound so mean.

**EPOV –**

"How would you know that? You can't read my mind like everyone else. So for all you know; I mean every word I said." As Bella said that, it cut a whole new hole in my dead but so alive heart.

"I may not be able to hear your thoughts, but you are an easy person to read Isabella." I said, making my voice as calm as possible, this seemed to make her angrier.

"So, what?! You think you have me all figured out or something do you Edward? Well let me tell you something Mister, You do not know everything about me. For once in my life, I'm taking control and doing what I think is right." She said, growing angrier with every word.

"So you think breaking up with me is the right thing to do? Even though we are so obviously meant to be together? You didn't come to Forks to live with Charlie, Bella. You came to Forks to be with me, It was fate's way of telling us we are meant to be together." I tried "dazzling" her with my eyes; like I accidently did so many times before.

There was a long silence of just staring into each others eyes before she looked down and mumbled "Fate Shmate" before replying with "If we are so _obviously_ meant to be together then why is it so hard? Shouldn't it be easy?"

"Not everything is easy Bella, sometimes we need to sacrifice" I asked, not actually believing what I was saying, was actually getting through to her.

"I did sacrifice. I sacrificed you, to have my life back to normal" Tears started forming in her eyes, and I'm sure if it was possible for me to cry, I would be too.

"Bella, please I love-" I began saying, until she cut me off

"Please don't say that, I have to go" She walked out of the room and down to her truck. I was stuck.

_What am I doing?! GO AFTER HER EDWARD YOU IDIOT! _I yelled at myself, but I couldn't; I was stuck.


	5. Masking it all

Chapter Five

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My internet broke down. xx**

**BPOV -**

I walked out toward my truck when a cold hand stopped me, I turned around to see Alice looking at me with sad eyes.

"Alice please don't -" I was cut off by her bone-crushing hug.

"Alice...Can't breathe..." I stammered.

"Oh, sorry" She whispered. I smiled and turned to walk back to my truck.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didnt see it ending up like that I promise. The way I saw it was that you two were going to make up..." She trailed off, dry-sobbing.

"Alice, It's not your fault. We all know your visions change, dont worry i'll be okay" I tried to smile, but I think it just looked like a grimace.

"I'm not worried about you, I _know_ you'll be okay. I'm worried about Edward, I've never seen him like this before. He's future keeps changing..." I could feel my now-broken heart tug on the edges at the mention of Edwards all this stopped when I heard that he's future keeps changing.

"Alice... what's happening in his future?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"oh, im sure its nothing, he just keeps changing his mind a lot thats all." Usually I would have believed this. But an emotion passed her face so quickly I almost couldnt see what it was. _Almost_.

"Alice... what happened? Please tell me" I asked cautiously, knowing the hurt that was plastered on her face for that splint of a second had something to do with Edwards future.

"You should go Bella, If you leave now youll make it home before Charlie, and he wont see you like this." She hesitantly turned on her heels and walked back into the house. I stayed where I was for a good few seconds trying to comprehend what the heck just happened before walking back to my truck.

When I got home, just as Alice had predicted, I made it home before Charlie. I was making steak and potatoes when Charlie got home.

"Bella? I'm home" He called from the doorway, where he was hanging up his coat.

"In here Dad, how was your day?" I casually asked him.

"It was alright, how about yours?" He said

"It was alright. Not too eventful. Dinners nearly ready, so i'll call you when it's done." I sat at the dinner table with my favourite book, 'Wuthering Heights' and waited for the potatoes to finish cooking. About 10 minutes later, I had put the food on plates and called Charlie out for dinner.

"So... how was school today?" I thought I saw something behind that question, but answered anyway.

"Oh you know... It's school so it can't be that great. How was work?" I tried to direct the spotlight away from me. But it only worked for about a second.

"The station was pretty quiet today. Anyway, back to school. Nothing interesting happen?" He asked, looking up from his plate.

"No, why should something had happened?" I asked, looking down at my plate.

"No... I guess... I dont know" He sighed.

"Dad. What is -" I was cut off by Charlie.

"Did you cut class and go down to La Push beach, Bells?" I stopped eating and looked up at him. To my surprise he wasnt angry.

"Uh... Why would I be there?" I asked, wondering how he would have known, he's not the police of La Push; he's the police of Forks. Why would he be there?

"Billy Black said he saw you there." Oh right.

"Oh... Well yes I did. I'm sorry, it wont happen again"

"It's okay Bella, just what happened? Its not a good look for the chief of police's daughter to be breaking the law." Oh great, here it comes.

"Um, well to be honest. I broke up with Edward Cullen; and well I just needed some time alone." I looked up to see him looking like he was about to choke.

"Dad?!" I got up and walked over to him.

"Why? I thought you...loved- him" He choked on the word loved, I could see he was uncomfortable with this kind of conversation.

"Yes, well. Things change Dad." I walked over and took my plate to the sink and washed it clean.

"I'm going to bed and to do homework, goodnight Dad" I started toward the staircase.

"Uh... yeah night Bella"

When I got up to my room, I had a shower and got into my pajamas and then settled on my bed to do the homework from the classes I was actually at school for. I was just finishing my English homework when there was a tap at my window.

"Go away" I muttered, knowing it could only be one of the Cullens.

"I dont know how Edward does this, I hate trees." One angelic voice whispered.

"Stop being such a girl and get her to open the window" a booming but graceful voice whispered back.

I walked over to the window to see Alice sitting in the tree outside my house, and Emmett standing under it. I opened the window and they climbed in.

"Alice?....Emmett? What are you two doing here?" I wondered aloud, thinking of reasons as to why they would be here.

"Well,..." Emmett started "We needed to see if you are okay" Alice finished for him.

"Well thats sweet, but im fine, really. I was just about to go to sleep."

"But it's only 11:15!" Emmett yell-whispered.

"Your point?" I dont get it... thats late for me.

"Oh right, that's late for humans isnt it?" He looked skeptical.

"Well duh." I turned around to get into bed.

"Well good-night, if you need anything Bella, just call me and i'll be here in a minute!"Alice said as she hugged me.

"Good-night Bells" Emmett said as he mock-pranced over like Alice and kissed me on the cheek. I couldnt help but laugh at the site of Emmett prancing. From a slap across the head from Alice and a chuckle from me, they were gone. And I was left to have darkness overcome me.

_I was walking through the forest, looking for something that I didnt know I was looking for. When all of a sudden, the forest turned into an ocean. I was in a glass floating box while everyone I love was drowning in the water that had 3 metre waves, screaming at me to help them. _

_But I couldnt, I was stuck in the box with nothing, watching my loved ones die was the hardest thing I had to watch. That was until the ocean turned dead calm and all my friends bodies floated to the top of the water. Their bodies were not those of a drowning victims, they were pale white and looked ice cold, and with teeth bites on their necks. I turned around to see my beautiful vampires looking at me with topaz eyes. _

"_Bella..." they all said at once. I bit my lip to hide my excitement, and automatically tasted blood. I put a finger to my lips to realise they were covered in blood, to what I can only assume was the blood of my loved ones. _

"_How... I didnt leave" I said with dry tears prickling my eyes. _

"_It's your gift, mummy" To my surprise there was a little girl sitting in my arms. And then the glass vanished, but I didnt fall into the water; I was floating on the water like my vampires. At that same moment I saw the smallest movement from the corner of my eye, and saw someone splashing in the water. I floated over there, to see what it was._

_When I got closer I saw it was Renee. My mother. Without noticing, I bent down and bit her neck, and started drinking her blood._

I woke up screaming, short of breath and covered in sweat. I looked automatically around my room, and suddenly saw a pair of eyes watching me.

"Edward..." I asked trying to see his face.

"No, it's not Edward"

**AN: OOOOO, whos in her room?! xx**


	6. Mike

"_Edward..." I asked trying to see his face._

"_No, it's not Edward"_

**AN: sorry its taking long for me to update, ive been preoccupied with school and stuff. Xx**

**BPOV**

"then.. wh-who are you?" I asked, suddenly scared that it wasn't Edward.

"Mike." He said as he stepped out of the dark.

I froze. "What are you doing in my room Mike?!" I whisper-yelled, careful to not wake Charlie.

"I know why you broke up with Edward, Bella I know you did it for me" I had to bite back a laugh at this, he had no idea that im not very fond of him at all.

"Um, Mike; i'm sorry to say this... but that's not why I broke-" I was cut off by Mike putting his lips to mine.

"Do you mind?! I basically just said I dont like you!" I didnt mean for it to sound so harsh, but how dare he!

"But... I thought you wanted me... like I want you. Why did you break up with Edward then if it wasn't for me?" I started to feel a bit of guilt twinge in the pit of my stomach at the look on his face. But then realised he just climbed into my bedroom at 2:45 in the morning, without my permission.

My voice broke with anger as I started my reply "I'm sure that is none of your business Mike. Now if you dont mind, I would like to sleep. So get out of my room before I wake Charlie up to arrest you for trespassing." I hissed.

"Okay, good-night my Bella; I will see you at school." He said as he went over to the window.

"Don't ever call me that. I am not _yours_" I thought I heard him whisper _not yet_, but slipped out the window before I could say anything.

The next morning I woke to my annoying alarm buzzing in my ears.

_Arghhh time to get up I guess._ I got out of bed and instantly regretted not putting on my slippers before stepping onto the cold floor. I got my toiletries and ran into the bathroom to start my morning routine over again. I decided to dress up a bit today, just for a change. I put on a pair of skinny leg black jeans and a greens and white striped boob-tube top with green ballet flats and a black cardigan, most of which; Alice bought for me. I knew she would like this outfit today. I brushed my hair through letting it fall to my back in loose curls and put a little bit of make up on to cover the sleepless night a had lastnight, after that vile Mike Newton left.

I walked down to the kitchen and got a granola bar and walked out the front with my bag in my left hand and my car keys in the other. After a locked the door and turned around, I stopped dead in my tracks to see Edward standing infront of his Volvo. _Oh no oh no oh no, what do I do?! What do I say?! _I was sure he would be able to hear my heartbeat, which had picked up majorly since I saw him.I took a deep breathe and walked over to my truck, I unlocked it and put my backpack inside. After I closed the door, I walked over to Edward.

"Hi Edward" I said with a small smile.

"Hi Bella, can I give you a ride to school today?" He asked me with hope dancing in his eyes.

I thought for a moment, and then realised that wouldnt be a good idea, "Um, I should drive myself today"

His eyes smouldered into mine, as if he was looking for something. He stepped closer and whispered "please" I just stood there, I couldnt look away from his eyes, I could feel my heart beginning to race. _Damn, he's dazzling me! _I was determined that it was a bad idea though, so I shook my head to say 'no', not sure if I could actually form words. He realised me from his gaze and I sighed and walked back to my truck.

"I-I'll see you at school" I whispered, knowing he can hear me. "Okay Bella, I love you" I heard him, in no more than a whisper to my ears. I sighed, wanting to say the same back, but I know I couldn't.

**AN: Sorry It's short I know but I had to stop there. I'll write another one tomorrow, time to bed! =] I know some of you are wondering, why doesn't Bella just get back with him if she still loves him and all. But i swear i have a reason, you know how you love someone or something? But it's just too painful to be with them, or to have them? well thats kind of like what the deal is here. Bella feels it's too hard to be with Edward when he's constantly looking after her, he's more of a babysitter and less of a boyfriend. And with all the things that happen, Bella thinks it's all a dream, and will end just as abruptly as dreams do. He already left her once, so why not twice? You know?xx**


	7. Bella's Present

Chapter 7 -

"_I-I'll see you at school" I whispered, knowing he can hear me._

"_Okay Bella, I love you" I heard him, in no more than a whisper to my ears. I sighed, wanting to say the same back, but I know I couldn't._

**BPOV -**

I pulled away from the driveway with Edward staring after me. _I need to get on with things, _I thought to myself turning on the radio. I decided on asking Alice for advice on getting my mind off Edward. No doubt, Alice would already know what i'm going to ask.

When I reached the school, Edward wasnt there yet which was good but worrying. _Where could he be? Maybe I should go back he could still be at my house. No I cant, he'll be fine; he is a vampire after all. _As I was having this silent debate with myself, I hadnt noticed Alice standing outside my window.

"Don't go after him, he's on his way now." Alice said reassuringly.

"Okay" That _did_ make me feel better.

"Please don't ask me what you're going to ask me. I dont want you to stop loving my brother." She pleaded.

"But it's not about what you want, It's about what I want and need. And I need to stop loving him, It's getting harder everyday" I said choking on my words, with tears now forming in my eyes, I tried once more "Alice, please."

There was a short hesitation before Alice composed herself and said "I'm sorry Bella, I just cant" I was betrayed by my best friend, it's reasonable though, Edward is her family; and i'm not. So it's not really betrayal.

"It's okay, i'll do it by myself." I said and started to walk off.

What are you going to do?"Alice asked.

"You know as well as I do Alice, I'm going to do what all girls my age do, I have to focus on other things to keep him off my mind." I explained. _This is going to be hard_.

"Well I think Edward now knows..." She trailed off and looked behind me. I turned to see Edward standing next to his Volvo with Jasper.

"Crap" I muttered. I sighed and then straightened myself back up.

"I'll see you in class Alice, Bye" I walked off thinking of who I could distract myself with when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see Mike giving me a big sleazy smile.

"What do you want?" I asked grungily.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go check out a movie" As Mike was saying this, I peered behind him to see Edward glaring straight at us. I let my eyes drop to the ground and said to Mike "There is no way that I am _ever _going out with you, you creep me out Mike! Especially after yesterday. Good-bye" And stomped off. _Maybe Edward would be – _I stopped myself thinking those kinds of thoughts before they led me to some trouble.

I walked to my first class, Biology... with Edward. I sat down at our usual table; thankfully Edward wasn't there yet. But that didnt mean he wasnt going to be here. I got out my book and started preparing for my lesson with the love of my life.

**EPOV -**

I watched furiously as Bella walked into the school building, I was somewhat happy to know that Bella didn't like Mike Newton all that much. I waited until I had calmed down - knowing it wouldn't be very good if I lost my temper and broke something – and then walked to my class.

I walked into the Biology classroom when the air hit me, carrying the wonderful scent I will always need, that meant Bella was here. The same moment I turned into the aisle of tables to walk to my seat next to her, she turned to me and smile, which actually looked more like a grimace.

I gave her a crooked smile that I know she likes and let my eyes tell her how much I love her. She sighed - blushing – and pushed her stool in to let me through. _At least I know I still have the same affect on her. _I thought as I took my seat.

I looked over to see Bella looking very hard at the white board, it seemed as if she was having an argument with herself. _I should probably ask if she's okay. _

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I asked in a hushed tone so the teacher wouldn't hear. She just nodded without looking at me, then went back to silently arguing with herself.

"Are you sure? You look kind of -" I was cut off by Bella, which was unexpected.

"I said I was fine!" She hissed, I was a bit taken back from her sudden outburst.

"Okay, sorry" I said and turned to the front of the room and pretended to pay attention. _She's just in a bad mood, She's just in a bad mood. _I told myself over and over again as I watched Bella out the corner of my eye, clenching and unclenching her tiny fists under the table. I heard her let out a heavy breath and turn her chair.

"Edward..." Bella whispered slowly. I turned my head slightly to look at her, It was the look on her face that made me want to never leave her face was torn into a heartbreaking expression, and I could tell she was holding back her tears.

"Yes?" I asked as softly as I could.

"Im sorry... For being rude before, i'm just frustrated. You arent mad at me are you?"

"Of course not! How could I ever be angry at you?" I whispered, every word was completely true.

"You seemed pretty angry in the parking lot."

" I wasn't angry at you though, I was angry at what Mike said, and because... Alice was yelling at me." I explained.

"When?" she asked, her eyes full of sorrow.

"When she was talking to you about...me" I couldnt help the hurt masking my face that time.

"Oh.. Edward im so sorry. You know I dont want to do it.. but we both know that I have to." My love told me.

"No you dont, I dont want you to stop loving me, and I dont want to stop loving you. I need you Bella, and I need you to need me too." I tried explaining.

"I-I cant..." Just asd she said this - if my heart could, it would have sunk – the bell rang and Bella hurried out of the room.

I knew what I had to do, im positive Bella still cares for me and im going to do everything I can to get her back into my life.

It was currently lunchtime and I decided to skip the rest of school and put my plan into action. As soon as the bell rang, I stood from my table and walked off giving a nodd to Alice to tell her ill be back as she skipped ove to the trash can to throw away her untouched food with Jasper.

I walked out to my Volvo and drove to the local flower store. When I arrived at the shop, I got a dozen of the nicest flowers they had. I got, a dozen roses, a dozen diasies, a dozen frangipanis and a dozen lillies. I put them in a box in the backseat of my car, hoping that they wont fall over, and drove to the supermarket. I bought two packets of poptarts, a packet of milk chocolate bars, two packets if granola bars and a bag of lollipops,

I then went to an arts and crafts store across the road from the supermarket and bought a white basket the perfect size to fit the food in, I then bought decorative paper in the colour of lime green and also got bright pink ribbons, and a blue helium love heart balloon.

I walked around to the card section and bought a nice card that had a bear holding chocolates and a balloon saying "sorry". I went around to the counter and paid for all the things and went back to my car. After putting the stuff on the passenger seat and making sure the balloon was out of my way. I made my way to my house to start putting Bellas present together.

When in my room, I had all the things spread out on the couch,

I decided to put the decorative paper in the bottom of the basket and up the sides so it was overflowing out the top, I then placed the poptarts in first, followed by the chocolates, and then the lollipops, and then finally the granola bars. I made the ribbons into bows – as best as I could – and wrapped them around the handle so there were two on each side of it, leaving a gap in the middle where I would stick the envelope with the card inside and attach the balloon.

I went downstairs to the kitchen table and got out a pen and started writing on the card:

_Bella,_

_I know you told me that you cant love me and that you dont want to need me. But all my life ive been thinking that I was alone and that god had some kind of grudge against me for giving me this life and not bothering to give me a special person to share it with. But ever since I met you I have realized that god didnt give me someone for a hundred years because you were my fate, I was born and waiting all these years for you Bella, without even knowing it; you are my destiny._

_You will always be my Bella and my heart will always be yours. I will do anything to make you mine again, like I said before I love you and I always will._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I sealed the card and checked the time, it was 2:45 school would be over in 15 minutes. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and ran to my room, I got the basket and the flowers then ran – at vampure speed – to my Volvo.

I got to Bella's house within 5 minutes and put two flowers on either side of the front door and put the basket in the middle of the flowers and directly in front of the doorway, I attached the balloon to the handle of the basket, and sttod back to see if it looked good.

When I was pleased with my work I went back to my car, took one last look at Bella's present and went to pick my famly up from school.

**[AN: Wow long chapter, im going to try and make things get better from here on. But I dunno I may change my mind again, I tend to do that a lot. xx]**


	8. The Announcement

Chapter 8.

EPOV:

When I was please with my work, I went back to my car, took one last look at Bella's present and went to pick my family up from school.

BPOV:

Ten minutes before the end of my last class for the day rang, an announcement came over the schools loud speaker.

"Will all senior students please report to the gym at the end of class, every person is required to attend the meeting." said the voice of our school principal. _Brilliant, and to think I actually thought I could get out of this hell hole._ I bitterly thought.

I started debating whether or not I should text Edward to tell him that he should be at the meeting considering he decided to ditch the rest of school. _Well he shouldnt miss it, it could be important._ I thought, getting out my cell phone. I began typing a quick message; _You probably dont wanna hear from me after this morning, but you should know that there is a meeting in the gym at the end of school. Everyone was said to be there._

Almost intantly I got a reply from him; _Don't be silly Bella, you know I do. Thank you for warning me about the meeting. _At the same time that I finished reading the text, the bell decided to ring.

"This is unbelieveable! What kind of joke is this school putting us through?!" I heard Angela Webber muttering to her friend Jessica Stanley.

"I dont know, I think it could be fun." Jess said back to her. Our principal, Mr Johnson announced to us that the whole of the senior class will be holding a talent quest as a fundraiser for new school equipment and that everyone has to perform!. Personally, I think it was a ridiculous idea, making every person participate. I have no talent, what am I suppose to do?

I was walking out towards my Chevy truck when I heard someone call my name, it was Alice.

"Hey Bella!" It was pretty obvious Alice was excited about the talent quest, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hi Alice"I said throwing my bag onto the bonnet of my car to start looking for my keys.

"Excited for the talent quest? Do you know what you're doing? You're going to be great." She asked in a rush.

"Uh, I havent really thought about that yet, what about you?" _We found out not even an hour ago, how would I know?_ I added in my head

"I think im going to sing" She squealed starting to bounce again.

_Of course, all the Cullen kids have amazing voices._ "Oh, well thats cool, you'll be awesome, you always are." I commented, finally turning around to look at her, she was abnormally bouncy and happy at the moment.

"Whats up with you?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, nothing. Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Alice chirped in her bell-like voice.

"Uh, firstly you dont sleep and secondly its a school night." I left out the part that I didnt want to deal with Edward more than I had to.

"Well a _stayover _then, no promise of sleeping on my behalf. And it being a school night hasnt stopped you before."She said with a smile playing at her lips.

"Well, I-I" I stopped stammering when I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and her face take a distant look, I knew she was having a vision.

"I'm going to get my way you know" Alice said smugly when she came back to reality. Sighing half in frustration that my best friend was psychic and half in defeat that I knew I had no choice, I agreed to spend the night at the Cullen house.

Once Alice was satisfied with our conversation, she skipped away toward Edward's Volvo, for the briefest moment our eyes locked abd Edward smiled his dazzling smile, I didnt think I could have looked away. But Edward probably seeing my cheeks flush and hearing my heart rate pick up turned away smiling. I sighed and got into my truck to drive back home. I continued my drive home, muttering words about Edward's perfectness, I pulled into the driveway and jumped out grabbing my bag on the way. I proceeded up the walkway when I stopped dead in my tracks at what was infront of me. Four bunches of flowers were on either side of my front door with a gift basket in the middle with a balloon tied to the handle.

Edward... I thought as I slowly climbed the stairs, as I drew closer I saw that a card was taped to it, so I pulled it off and began reading.

"Oh...My.." I whispered, putting a hand to my cheek in ashtonishment, and was taken aback (which I really shouldn't have been) when I realized my cheek was wet with tears. I picked up the basket and walked into my house after unlocking the door, thinking of what will happen next.

_Should I talk to him? Should I just ignore it? Should I say thank you but say nothing will change..._


	9. The Sleepover

The Sleepover

_Previous:_

_Should i talk to him? Should i just ignore it? Should i say thank you but say nothing will change?_

*** ***

Knowing that i can't just simply ignore Edward, i quickly packed my overnight back with all the essentials for Alice's Sleepover and quickly wrote a note to Charlie.

**Dad,**

**I'm staying at Alice's house tonight, I know it's a school night but Alice really wanted me to stay the night.**

**There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner.**

**Bella.**

I picked up my bag and looked out of the window, i was instantly stuck to the spot. Edward's Volvo sat in Charlies driveway.

"This isn't bad." I told myself. "I wanted to talk to him, it's a little sooner than i was hoping for but nevertheless i wanted this."

I slowly opened the door and walked towards the car just as slow.

"Hurry Up! We only have a limited amount of time Bella!" i heard a pixie bell-like voice yell. I sighed with relief and also disappointment that it wasn't Edward in the car.

I automatically sped up my pace and was greeted by an annoyed looking Alice.

"What" i asked

"Nothing, i just don't like the look on your face when you saw Edwards car" she explained, i could feel tears lining my eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice" i said, trying to calm down.

"Don't be sorry Bella, i'm sure you have good reasons." Alice said trying to soothe me.

"Is Edward home?" I asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

Alice chuckled a little before answering but her eyes were guarded.

"He won't be home for a while, so it's safe for you to come over."

"Oh" was all i could come up with, but i could feel Alice staring so i added, "Where is he? Hunting?"

"No, not quite. He had to go away for a bit." when Alice said that, my head snapped up immediately.

"Where did he go? What's happened?" i asked in a rush.

"Calm down Bella: Alice said with guarded eyes, obviously hearing my heart begin to race. "Nothing's wrong he just wanted to get away for a few days."

"Why would he want to get away?" I asked and then gasped "Me".

"When's he coming back?" I asked feeling guilty for driving Edward away from his family.

"I don't know" Alice mused.

"What do you mean you dont know?! You have to know!! You can see the damn future!" I yelled like a crazy woman.

"I can only see the path the person is on Bella" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, does this mean he's not coming back?" I asked, getting hysterical.

"No, im sure he's coming back he just doesn't know when at the moment." She assured me.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. Where is he? Can you call him and tell him to come back?" i asked weakly.

"I've tried, he just told me he'll come back when he's ready." she said. I sat wondering the whole car ride if i should give him a call and ask him to come home.... i need him. Life without Edward wouldn't be living at all.

As much as i said this i realised it's all true. Edward's my life, and with him not here, my life has no meaning.

I need him as much as he claimed he needed me.

Even if our relationship is doomed to end and our worlds aren't meant to collide. They are at the moment, i'm head-over-heels in love with Edward and for some reason my angel loves me aswell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of cold arms brushing my hair out of my face, i turned around to find Alice smiling sadly at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me wiping a tear that i didnt know was on my cheek.

That was enough for me to start crying all over again. "Alice what's wrong with me?! How could i ever do that to him? He's the best boyfriend i could ever ask for and now he's gone! I drove him away from his family, i'm surprised you don't hate me!" I sobbed out my apology.

"Bella, Nothing's over. You know my brother loves you, he'll understand. I could never hate you; none of us do" She reassured me. I hugged her and then asked "Can i borrow your phone?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alice beamed and handed me a small silver cell phone.

I stepped out of the Volvo while Alice walked inside, sensing i'd want to talk to him alone. i walked down part of the driveway and just stood there.

----

"Alice" I heard Edwards voice say. I wiped away the tear that escaped, and smiled at hearing his voice.

"Edward" i croaked, my voice thick with sobs.

"Bella..?" Edward asked, obviously not expecting me to be calling on Alice's phone.

"Yes, it's Bella; Edward how could you do this? You Left!" i whispered as new sobs threatened to take over.

"Bella...Bella" Edward said as if he didn't just hear what i had said.

"Edward.." I whimpered letting the tears flow freely now. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought it would be easier for everyone if i left for a while. I wanted to get away" He explained, sounding like he was ashamed of himself.

"Away from me?" i whispered, slowly nodding in understanding.

"What? No! Never Bella, Never!" My angel said in shock.

"Then come back, i need you Edward" i said between sobs.

"But i thought you didn't want me anymore, You know.. i was beginning to see your point." He said so quietly i almost couldn't hear him.

"I'll always want you. I guess it was a delayed reaction to when you tried to scare me off. When do i ever do things normally? But i love you and no-one can stop me." I said desperately

It was a while before he answered.

"I love you, i don't know how else to say it." Edward said, and i swear i heard a sob as well.

"Edward... Please come home" I begged.

"Of course love" He said and i couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Edward" I said sincerely

"For what, sweetheart?" I could hear the soft rustling of leaves, and the smile in his voice.

"For loving me, i couldn't ask for anyone better than you, and i wouldn't want to."

"I wouldn't want to love anyone else." I heard him say and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Are you at my house?"

"Yes, Alice wanted a sleepover" i said

"Good, i'll be home tonight then. Atleast i won't have to break into Charlie's house tonight." he joked.

"Can you promise me something Edward?"

"Anything my love."

"If i'm asleep when you get back, can you please wake me?"

"Of course Bella" Edward said and then chuckled.

"I should probably go now, Alice will be getting annoyed" I complained and then sighed.

"Just let her, she'll get over it."

"No i wont!!" I heard Alice yell.

"Alice will be Alice." Edward said and laughed

"Bye Edward, I love you" I said

"I love you too Bella" Edward said, but neither of us hung up.

"I can't wait to see you love" Edward crooned.

"I can't wait to see you either, I miss you so much"

"I miss you too"

"Okay okay! We get it! You're back together, you love and miss eachother but please Bella we only have a few hours before Edward steals you away from me!" Alice yelled out again.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

'Bye Edward." I sighed.

"Bye Love" Edward said.

And with another sigh i hung up the phone.

I walked through the front door of the Cullen house only to be pulled into a hug by Esme, "Thank you so much Bella!" She cried as she hugged me as tight as my body would let us.

"You don't need to thank me Esme, i wanted him back as well" I said as i smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"BELLA!" I heard a very loud and deep voice boom. _Emmett_ i thought. I looked around to see where he was but couldn't see him anywhere, I turned around and screamed when i saw Emmett standing very close to me.

His laughed echoed throughout the house when i said "Gee Emmett, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Thanks Bella!!! I really wanted my wrestling partner back!" Emmett said as he gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett. Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"I can't thank you enough Bella!" Alice chirped and bounced forward to embrace me.

"Bella, I really want to thank you for getting my brother to come back." I heard Rosalie say, i was very shocked that she didn't have the usual glare on her face.

"That's okay Rosalie" I smiled and looked away quickly. _Wow... _was all i could think at that moment.

I looked over to Alice but her eyes were glazed over and as quickly as it came, it went away. She silently nodded to Jasper.

And then Jasper stepped forward and gently hugged me.

I was so shocked that i stiffened up and didn't move until he released me.

"I'm sorry for that Bella, but i'm very thankful that you got Edward to come home and that you are still in our family. I didn't mean to scare you" Jasper said quietly yet honestly.

"I wasn't frightened, i was just shocked. But im very glad that you still consider me family after what i did to Edward." I said, ashamed of myself.

"No one blames you Bella, we've all gone through similar things." Rosalie said, once again to my shock.

"Okay! Enough about this! Times wasting!" Alice beamed. "Can we go shopping? Oh Please Please Please!"

"I dont mind what we do." I said.

"Yay!!!!" Alice screamed "Rose do you want to come?"

"If Bella doesn't mind." Rosalie said softly, looking in the direction of me.

"I.. I dont mind at all" I stuttered

"Brilliant" Alice and Rosalie sang at the same time

_Hopefully this will be the start of a friendship between Rosalie and I. _I thought as i got my purse out of my overnight bag and followed Rosalie and Alice to Rosalie's red convertible.

[[AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so long and so bad. My heart isn't really in it for this anymore.]]


	10. Talent Quest

Talent Quest.

"Welcome back from intermission at Forks High School Talent Quest." The principal, Mr. Greene said "we just had Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen sing 'The last day on earth by Kate Miller Heidke' and up next we have Edward Cullen playing the piano to a piece called 'Bella's Lullaby' written by himself." When Edward played the final notes to my lullaby, I along with every other person were in awe, _There's no way I can top that. Not in a thousand years. _I thought as I waited backstage for my name to be called.  
"Thank you Mr. Cullen, next up we have Isabella Swan singing 'Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye'" Mr. Greene said, introducing me as the next performance. As I was about to walk on stage I was pulled back by two cold strong arms.  
"Good luck my love" Edward said before giving me a passionate kiss.  
"This song reminds me of you, which is why I am singing it." I whispered before I walked on stage.

I like  
Where we are  
When we drive  
In your car  
I like  
Where we are;  
Here.  
Cause our lips  
Can touch  
And our cheeks  
Can brush  
Our lips  
Can touch;  
Here.  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.  
I like  
Where you sleep  
When you sleep  
Next to me  
I like  
Where you sleep  
Here.  
Our lips  
Can touch  
And our cheeks  
Can brush  
Cause our lips  
Can touch  
Here.  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now theres no place else I could be but here in your arms.  
Here in your arms  
Than here in your arms.

When the song finished, I opened my eyes and saw that the crowd wasn't in awe like they were with the Cullen's performances which was of course to be expected but I did get a lot of clapping and whistles which was more than I expected. I walked off the stage blushing a scarlet shade.  
"You were amazing Bella, it was a beautiful song" My wonderful Edward said as I walked over to him.  
"It was horrible!" I exclaimed as I hid my face in my hands.  
"Don't hide your face from me Bella" Edward said softly, I took my hands away from my face; only to be turned breathless at the intensity coming from Edwards topaz eyes.  
"Breathe Bella" Edward murmured and then chuckled when I took a very needed deep breath.  
I was staring into his eyes, thinking about how lucky I was that my own guardian angel would want to spend the rest of his existence with me… Bella… Just Bella..  
"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Edward said not breaking our eye contact and smiling his glorious smile.  
"Thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am that someone as magnificent as you would want to be with me" I answered truthfully before I could help myself. He wrapped his arms around me tighter than before and told me that he was the lucky one. _Yeah right _I thought sarcastically. Smouldering me with his eyes until I couldn't speak, so instead I reached up on my toes and gave him a kiss, I put all of my love toward him into that kiss, by the time we broke apart; we were both panting.

After the talent quest ended, Edward drove me back to his house, as I had left my truck there.  
"Can you come in for a bit love?" Edward asked me, a hopeful look on his face and I thought I saw a bit of nervousness and worry there too..  
"Of course I will" I said and got out of the car, I followed Edward into the house and was met with 5 very happy looking vampires. Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all standing in the hallway with excited expressions on faces. Even Carlisle couldn't keep the smile off his face, Rosalie of course was no where to be found.  
"Hi" I said to everyone curiously. _Why are they all so happy for?_ I thought as I studied their faces. Edward said something very quietly and fast to his family members that I couldn't hear but it made them compose their faces, well except for Emmett; who kept his grin on his face.  
"Hello Bella dear" Esme said coming forward to give me a gentle hug.  
"Hi sweetheart" Carlisle said giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed grabbing me into one of his bear hugs. "Cant… Breathe…" I gasped.  
"Hi Bella" Alice chirped giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good evening Bella" Jasper said politely, and unexpectedly gave me a quick hug.

Edward then pulled me upstairs to his bedroom telling me that he wanted to show me something  
"I wanted to show you this" Edward said as I sat down on his black leather couch, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a small black box. " This was my mothers"  
"Esme?" I asked, not sure of who he was referring to.  
"No, my real mother; her name was Elizabeth Masen." He explained opening the box he revealed the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.  
"Edward… It's beautiful" I gasped.  
"Bella I love you." Edward said, taking my hand in his.  
"I love you too Edward" I said, entwining our fingers.  
"Isabella…" I looked up, finding it strange that he used my full name. "Bella… Will… You marry me?"  
"I-I- Excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded. I really hadn't seen this coming.  
"Will you marry me?" Edward asked me again.  
"I… I would love to" I whispered, the most beautiful and dazzling smile spread across Edwards face as he picked me up and gave me the most romantic kiss he had ever given me.  
"You have no idea how happy that has made me Bella. I love you so much" Edward said, and he sounded like he was choking on tears.  
"I love you more Edward, so much more" I whispered, tearing up.  
"That's impossible baby" He said and brought his lips to mine for another mind blowing kiss.

**Author Note: I was thinking of just ending the story there…. But tell me if you want me to write another chapter and what you want it to be about….  
And im so sorry for not updating for ages! I had a lot of school work! But now that's all over ****J**** yaaay xx **


	11. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Alrighty, I know ive almost finished this story, but I really don't wanna write it anymore.. My hearts not in it. I don't know whether or not to just end it on that chapter. Or to let anyone adopt it.**

**If anyone would like to adopt this story, just send me a message and ill give it to you **

**I don't know how to do that… but yes..**

**Ciao xx **


	12. Story Adopted

Author Note:  
THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY MissJustinBieber, SO TO READ THE NEW CHAPTERS PLEASE FOLLOW THIS LINK:  
.net/s/6080865/1/Breaking_Love 


End file.
